


Misadventures in Babysitting

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: One Piece Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luffy and his friends get into a predicament when they baby sit a Mexican baby girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy and his friends were having fun until they hears a soft baby cooing.

They saw a mexican woman holding her daughter.

She has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gold necklace, a white blouse, red skirt and black flat shoes.

A baby girl with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white dress and bonnet.

Brook said "Uh hi"

But the baby girl sees Brook.

She opens her mouth revealing her first tooth.

She squealed which cause everyone to cover their ears.

Luffy said "Hi! We're here to baby sit your daughter!"

She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Luffy said "We are babysitting a cute baby girl!"

Brook was playing a guitar.

A mexican baby girl squealed

Franky, Tony Chopper, Sanji, Usopp and Nami's jaws dropped expect for Robin.

Clock transition

A mexican baby girl crawled to Franky.

Franky screamed

"Luffy tell her to stop crawling?!"

"Aww she can't help it!?"

Franky growled

Clock transition

A montage begins and ends with the gang tried to teach a Mexican baby girl but failed.

"LUFFY!?"


End file.
